


Love and Coffee

by PaperPrince



Category: Castle
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:30:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperPrince/pseuds/PaperPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>short drabble about the cutest two detectives. Told from Javier's point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and Coffee

Its early morning and they are at the scene of a particularly gruesome murder when Kevin hands me my coffee. Heat radiates from its plastic container warming my cold hands, cheering me up despite the dismal winter weather.

I go to take a sip but the lid is loose and I nearly spill it everywhere. Looking down I notices a clumsy heart etched into the foam. I smile at this but don't think much of it, just a happy coincidence caused by a near miss.

The next time Kevin gets the coffee I remove the plastic lid to check, but am not expecting anything really. After all cops don't usually do this sort of stuff for their partners do they?  
So when I see large neat foam heart staring up at me. I assume it must be some sort of joke and drink up before Castle or Beckett sees it, just in case they misunderstand.

As coffee hearts become a regular occurrence in my life the harder they get to ignore, to dismiss as nothing. No matter how many times I tells myself it's just coffee.

I find myself thinking about him late at night, pondering about the coffee and more. Confused I try to interpret every look and touch we share. Trying to grasp the meaning behind the coffee, I can't help but wonder if its love and the more I think about this the more realistic this idea begins to seem.

Painfully aware of what each cup means I begin to dread each cup, and what it symbolises. The more I deliberates over my dilemma the more I realises that I doesn't want to hurt him.  
The more I realises how much I care.

The penny drops one morning while Kevin is handing me my coffee, as I stare into his blue eyes I realise I'm in love with him. Surprised I drop the cup, its contents spilling everywhere.  
As he bends down to try and mop up the mess using some tissues my eyes never leave myself I act unusually bold, in part due to the empty office I lean down and kiss him.  
To my relief he kisses me back passionately.

When we finally break apart I find myself being dragged off for coffee by my handsome new boyfriend.


End file.
